doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SS Queen Selene
SS Queen Selene is one of the Elite Creepers from Space, known for killing massive amounts of Dogs, which she will do anytime she wants. Other than that, she is a quite powerful being, and is nothing to mess with, even for very good pros and Powerful Bosses. She will whack The Chosen One, The Final One and even SS Hyena with Stuff. SS Queen ''Selene is also the most powerful being of The Elite Creepers of Space, and the main Leader of them...'' SS Queen Sav is a boss. It has 2 Gatlin Cannons, 3 pairs of Grape Cannons, a Giant Mine Dropper (these mines also have a Sniper Cannon on them) and 3 rams (one in the front, 2 on the back sides). It uses Cherry Skin. It has extreme Ram Damage, super high Cannon Damage and Range, extreme Reload Speed, medium Move and Turn Speed. It's Size is 9x9 Tile Squares. When below 25% of full HP, it will "glow" purple. Cannon and Ram damage are doubled and Reload Speed will be Quadrupled. It will do Massive Damage to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One. It will disconnect Spectators if they get too close (within 10 Tile Squares to it), with the message "SS Queen Selene has kicked you for cheating.". It is the only one of the E.C.o.S. that nothing can ' ever' be immune to. Takes only 1% of it's HP from Instakills, and does 25% of all HP back to the one who used it (override immunes). Has a Damage Cap of 2% of it's HP, so it can't take any more damage than that much per hit. Immune to Kicks and Bans. It can randomly use one of it's attacks, the attacks override all Immunes. Attacks: * Coca Cola Strike: Quickly rushes forwards, then backwards (the Hitbox stands in place, it's just an animated attack). Does 95000 Damage + 10% of all HP to it's main target (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) and 5 Damage + 2% of all HP (5% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) to all enemies closer than 39 squares. Used when it's target is closer than 9 squares to it. Only used against Ships bigger than 7x7 Squares. * Coca Cola Earthquake: Smashes a Coca Cola Zero Bottle in front of itself, doing 10000 Damage + 10% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) to any enemy in a 35x35 Square Area. Used when a target is closer that 9 squares to it and smaller than 7x7 squares. * Coca Cola Swipe: Swipes a Coca Cola Zero Bottle at it's front, constantly doing 100 Damage + 1% of all HP (2.5% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) every 0.1 second + some knockback each hit, lasts for 2 seconds. Used when a target is closer than 9 squares to it and smaller than 7x7 squares. * Toilet Paper Bomb: Throws a Toilet Paper Roll (5x5 squares big) at it's target, that explodes on impact, doing 5000 Damage + 10% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) in a radius of 15 Tile Squares, leaving some Toilet Paper, that does 500 Damage + 1% of all HP (5% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) every 0.1 seconds. * Coca Cola Hell: Spawns a Pink Triangle that shoots Coca Cola Zero Bottles everywhere, that deal 10000 Damage Each + 15% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One). * Laser Shot: Shoots a Pink Beam at it's target (from it's front Ram). Does 1000 Damage + 25% of all HP (45% when SS Queen Selene is below 25% of HP). * Ram Spray: It's Ultra Ram sprays out 25 Toilet Paper Rolls (from it's Toilet Paper Bomb attack). They are shot 1 at a time, but all 25 are shot within 1 second. Used when Below 40% of it's HP. * Rocket of Coca Cola: It's Ultra Ram shoots out a Coca Cola Zero Rocket, that explodes on impact. The Coca Cola Zero Rocket itself does 10000 Damage + 15% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One), and the explosion does 2500 Damage + 5% of all HP to anything within 10 Tile Squares to it. * Ship Balls: Summons 3-5 Ship Balls (pink Circles with Purple Triangles on them), that come from the air and crash down like a meteor. A Shadow appears under them (3x3 Squares in size), randomly around itself. When they land, they do 10% of all HP to anything near that area of 9x9 Squares, and spawn 10-15 reinforced Battleships (Battleships, but with Grape Cannons and a Sniper Cannon), but has a 10% chance to spawn an SS Doblons minion, but with Cherry Skin. If SS Queen Selene is below 20% of full HP, it spawns 7-11 Ship Balls, increasing difficulty. * Drone Eraser: Counterattack against The Chosen One's Void Drones. SS Queen Selene throws one Black Triangle on each Void Drone, that kills them Instantly. They can only hit the Void Drones, so everything else is safe from this attack. * Freezing Rocket of Chain Mines: Launches a Rocket, that leaves a trail of Mines. The Mines do some damage, but the Rocket does 7500 Damage + 15% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One), and freezes the hit target for 5 seconds (15 seconds if it's Omega Battleship, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One). * The Ram-Page: SS Queen Selene spawns Purple Circles around itself that rapidly shoot Coca Cola Zero Rockets (from the Coca Cola Rocket Attack) at random Enemies. The Circles last 15 seconds seconds. During that Attack, SS Queen Selene will rapidly fire out the Coca Cola Zero Rockets from it's ram on it's target. Used when below 20% Health. Decently Rare Attack however. * The Refresh: When SS Queen Selene is below 10% of HP, it has a rare chance to spawn a spinning Purple Triangle under itself. If it does, it will be immune to everything and quickly regen back to full. When back to Full Health, the Purple Triangle Disappears, and SS Queen Sav does 50% of all HP to anything (85% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) in a 65x65 Square area around itself and does massive knockback. Quotes: This Boss also has quotes, which appear in above middle of the screen for 5 seconds. The Text is Pink. Quotes: "..." -randomly. "Nope! Can't spectate me..." -when it kicks a Spectator. "You are very good at this..." -when defeated. "I will return..." -after disappearing from it's death animation. Boss Health Bar: SS Queen Selene has a special Health Bar. It's Health Bar has a very different appearance compared to the normal Health Bar. It is a dark purple rectangle, with 2 Pink Alert Signs on each side, a pink eye on the middle and some other detail. Inside of the Dark Purple Rectangle, is a rectangle that shows it's HP. It also has purple spikes randomly going into it. Death Animation: Upon Death, everyone's screen turns black for 1 second. SS Queen Sav creates a Pink Spiral Under itself. The Spiral can pull things towards it, slowly doing damage. SS Queen Sav slowly turns invisible, after 15 seconds, at which point it is fully invisible, it's Spiral quickly shinks and turns invisible. After that, it does 50% of all HP to annything that was pulled by SS Queen Selene's Spiral and knocks them very far. At the end, it spawns 4000-5000 Emeralds, 7500-9500 Diamonds and 15000-16000 Rubies around it's death point, which Players can collect. It also turns into it's true form after disappearing, where it does nothing for 10 seconds. After that, it will teleport to a different server, spawning itself as it's Ship Form on that server. If telepoting into The Void Gamemode, it can also decide to attack while in the true form. Trivia * Based on one of the Elite Crashers from arras.io. * Has a true form, which is a lot stronger. If not in The Void Gamemode, it will always switch to a random different server and turns into it's ship there. Category:Elite Creepers of Space Category:Circle Hands Category:Unique Health Bar Ships